Long Lost Lore
|type = Mages Guild questline |creatures = Seducer Cutthroat Seducer Deadeye Scamp |dlc = Base }} Long Lost Lore is a quest available in . Background A high-ranking member of the Mages Guild, Valaste wants me to perform a task for her. I must find a ruin nearby, which Valaste says may hold a store of ancient knowledge. Summary The Mages Guild Long Lost Lore quest is the same for all factions. However, the location changes based on the chosen faction. Locations Aldmeri Dominion *Vulkhel Guard – Quest Started (On your Map, just go on "Mage Guild" building) *Ondil Daggerfall Covenant *Daggerfall – Quest Started *Silumm Ebonheart Pact *It is given at Davon's Watch. Its location is Inner Sea Armature. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Valaste #Enter the ruins #Retrieve the tomes (4) #Return to the Mages Guild #Talk to Valaste #Place the Tome on the Arcane Brazier #Talk to Valaste #Summon Arch-Mage Shalidor ##Hints: Use the Ritual Orb #Follow Valaste #Talk to Arch-Mage Shalidor #Enter the Portal to Sheogorath's Shrine #Talk to Haskill #Close the Portal #Talk to Haskill #Wait for Haskill to Open the Door #Explore the Hollow #Kill Gutsripper #Take the Tomes #Talk to Sheogorath #Observe the Conversation #Talk to Arch-Mage Shalidor #Talk to Valaste at the Mage's Guild #Complete the quest Walkthrough Mages Guild Valaste asks the Vestige to go to the Ayleid Ruin nearby and retrieve a few tomes. When the tomes have been takes Arch Mage Shalidor appears and speaks to the them. When the Vestige returns to the Mages Guild and informs Valaste about the sighting, she is doubtful at first and then see's that the spell tome has blank pages. According to Shalidor the words will appear with the help of fire. Using the Arcane Brazier reveals a text not readable for the Vestige but Valaste knows that one part is an attunement spell they can use to summon the Arch-Mage. But they need some ritual orbs too... Valaste helps to summon Shalidor to the center of the room and he immediately speaks to the Vestige. They will be the one to help him complete his final task, a sanctuary for all the mages of Tamriel. Shalidor informs them that the haven Eyevea he had created for all mages had been stolen by the Daedric Prince Sheogorath. He asks the Vestige to retrieve four tomes that will help him recreate Eyevea. He then opens a portal to Cheesemonger's Hollow. Cheesemonger's Hollow Inside is a man named Haskill. After they tell him what they are here for, Haskill demands that they close a portal first, to earn the spell tomes, that different Daedra are pouring out of. When the portal is closed, Haskill opens the door to the Hollow. Here they need to make their way on the path, past Scamps, Golden Saints and Dark Seducers and then defeat the boss Clannfear Gutsripper. But after the first tome is taken, the rest disappears and Sheogorath appears instead. Sheogorath promises to give them the books if they complete various tasks for him. Sheogorath then summons Shalidor and informs him about the deal and also that Shalidor won't be able to read the books. After Sheogorath disappears, Shalidor curses the Mad God, and says without his help it will take longer for Valaste to translate the tome. He then sends the Vestige back to the Mages Guild hall to inform Valaste. When told what happened, she tells them to check in from time to time, but she'll send word when she's finished with the translation. The Vestige gives the tome to Valaste and is rewarded for their efforts. Reward *Amulet of Eyevea *146–604 Trivia *The Dremora in Cheesemonger's Hollow was replaced by Golden Saints and Dark Seducers in later patches of the game. fr:Connaissances oubliées ru:Давно утраченные знания (Пакт) Category:Online: Mages Guild Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests